


Two Fathers

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: And baby makes three.





	Two Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ They ain't mine, though I'm not sure Chris Carter and 1013 would recognize them as theirs, either.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

Mulder woke up to the sound of Dana crying in the other room, long heartbreaking sobs as though she were completely alone in the world. He lifted his head and Alex shifted next to him. Though he hadn't expected it, both of them had been sleeping more heavily since they had brought her home than they ever had before. "I'll get her," Mulder said. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Alex's neck and pushed himself up. 

Dana had managed to wriggle all the way to the side of her crib. "Okay, sweetie, okay, honey," Mulder told her as he picked her up. "I know. I know." He lifted her high in the air to get a whiff of her diaper, but it seemed all right. He settled down into the chair Alex had gotten them and began rocking. "Okay, Dana love, okay. Tell me your troubles. Let it all out." 

Then Alex came stumbling down the hall, shrugging into the shoulder holster he'd taken to wearing since they'd moved into the apartment. "So many days in the same place..." he'd explained. 

"She hungry again?" he asked now. 

"Mm. Could be." 

"I'll warm up some more formula." 

When Alex came back with the bottle, Mulder accepted it with a rueful smile. "I wanted to let you sleep." 

"With this girl sounding so unhappy?" Alex squatted next to the chair and watched as Dana found the rubber nipple and began sucking. 

"That's better, isn't it," Mulder murmured into the quiet. "Yeah, that's the ticket." 

"Yeah." Alex stretched a hand out towards Dana, curving around the back of her head without quite touching it. "See, sweetheart? It's not such a bad life, is it?" 

Mulder met Alex's eyes and grinned. Alex rose up and bent carefully over Mulder's lap to reach his mouth. "Not bad at all," Mulder said against Alex's lips. 


End file.
